Marie Godfrey
Marie Godfrey (née Newport) was the wife of Norman Godfrey, mother of Letha Godfrey, and grandmother of Nadia Godfrey. She is a loving mother, but has a strained relationship with her husband. The two eventually divorce at the end of the first season. 'Season One' Jellyfish in the Sky - Marie is first seen making sushi in the kitchen of her home. The Angel - While Norman is working in the dining room Marie comes in with Letha beside her. Marie is then seen holding a pregnancy test which is positive and tells him that Letha is pregnant. Later that night while Marie is looking over papers Letha comes in dressed in a costume for the dance at school Marie tells her don't stay out to late then Letha gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves to meet Roman outside. Hello, Handsome - At an event being held at The Godfrey Institute, Letha has suddenly thrown up possibly due to her pregnancy. Marie then comes and takes her home while Norman stays saying he will come home after the event is over. Norman then comes home and shares in the laugh with his wife and daughter. Olivia then calls and tells him that Roman is in a coma leaving Marie and Letha shocked. Measure of Disorder - In the middle of the night Norman gets a call from an unknown caller at the hospital telling Norman that Francis Pullman has committed suicide. Catabasis - Letha and Marie are sitting in the living room together when Letha begins to ask about Norman's brother J.R.. She then tells Letha that speaking about J.R. is not easy for Norman she's tried herself. Marie and Letha then began to bond when Letha puts on Norman's glasses and start to do impersonations of him and they both begin to laugh. What Peter Can Live Without - Marie is seen cleaning a water ring in the kitchen that looks like Ouroboros when Norman comes in. Marie then tells Norman that Letha is fucking Peter Rumancek and she knows this by going through her phone and texts. She does not like Peter because half the people in Hemlock Grove thinks he is a serial-killer which Norman point out that the also think he is a werewolf. However Norman agrees to talk to Letha. At the mechanics Marie runs into Olivia who then ask about Roman who hasn't had any change yet and Olivia leaves. Later Letha has invited Peter to dinner with her parents the dinner starts off awkward until Peter asked how Marie and Norman met Norman then tells Letha and Peter about how Marie's father didn't want Norman anywhere around his daughter but Norman still won over Marie. Marie then says that "Godfrey's get what they want" and leaves the dinner table upset. What God Wants - Norman comes into the dining room to find Marie drinking wine and reading a book. Marie then tells him that Peter was beaten up after school and Letha saw the whole thing. Marie then tells Norman that Letha is lucky to have him as a father, Norman then goes to speak with Letha while Marie stays in the dining room. Later early in the morning Norman is outside looking out a sea when Marie comes out to bring him a drink. They had both heard about the Sworn twins being murdered and Norman tells her that he prayed for it not to be Letha but someone else to be killed. However Marie tells him "that's okay". 'Season 2' Blood Pressure - Marie alongside Norman are seen spreading their late daughter Letha and her baby's ashes over the ocean. After the ashes are gone Marie takes off without a second's notice, the event being too hard to bear. Gone Sis - In Hemlock Acres Marie is with Norman both sharing a drink in his office. Norman then tells her that he has found out that she is suing the The Godfrey Institute. Marie then tells him that they knew that they messed up but Norman tries to warn her not to go through with it because they will come back hard. Marie does not care and still goes forward with her plans saying that she needs answers. Luna Rea - At Hemlock Acres Marie is seen speaking to Norman and embracing him as Olivia watches from the window. Later that day Marie visited Olivia at the center to clear the air. It’s when she says "I forgive you," that Olivia snaps back that she’s got nothing to be sorry for, and if she wanted Norman to leave Marie, he would have ages ago. Marie gets angry and tells Olivia that she has nothing but a boyfriend who will leave her, a "dead" daughter who Olivia treated like shit, and a son who hates her guts. Later on Norman has report Marie missing he then goes to visit Olivia where they have sex Olivia leaves to go to the bathroom, where we see that she’s killed Marie and has her stashed in the tub. 'Personality' Marie is a kind hearted woman who loved her daughter and husband once upon a time. Marie is a bold woman who is not afraid to tell you how it is. She also tries to be the bigger person even when she is not in the wrong. 'Appearance' Marie is a middle-aged woman who has long golden hair and bright green eyes. 'Relationships' *'Dr. Norman Godfrey': Marie and Norman had met when Marie's father Mr. Newport had worked for Norman's family at the Godfrey Steel Mill. However he did not want Norman anywhere near his daughter but Norman won her over. Over two decades later they had settled down and had a daughter Letha. The couple had been pulling apart for quite some time mostly because of Norman's affair with Olivia but even though Marie knew about the affair she kept quiet to keep her family together. After Letha had died Marie and Norman got a divorce but were still on good terms, a little while later Marie had gone missing and Norman did everything he could to find her even hiring a private investigator. Together they found out that Olivia had killed Marie, leading Norman to say "She fucking killed my wife". *'Letha Godfrey': Marie loved her daughter Letha with all her heart. Marie was a mother who would go through her daughter's texts to find what she's been up to, to make sure he is safe but no matter how much Letha would mess up she would always forgive her. They would often bond together when Letha would imitate her father Norman. *'Olivia Godfrey': Marie and Olivia would rarely talk to each other alone. Marie did not like Olivia because she knew that Olivia was having an affair with her husband. However after Norman had left her for Olivia Marie came to Olivia and to clear the air and said "I forgive you" but Olivia felt as if she was not in the wrong because if she wanted Norman to leave her he would have left Marie years ago, this made Marie very angry and called Olivia out about she new boyfriend, daughter and son. We later seen Marie in Olivia's bathtub dead with her head twisted backwards. *'Nadia Godfrey': Marie was Nadia's grandmother, Marie never got a chance to know her grandchild because she Nadia had died at birth but was secretly reanimated by Pryce. Marie along with Norman had spread Letha's and believed also was Nadia's ashes into the sea letting them both go. *'Peter Rumancek': Marie did not like Peter especially after finding out he and her daughter were having a sexual relationship. She did not like Peter because he was a gypsy and believed that he was not thinking about his future, the rumor of him being a serial-killer that was spreading over the town did not help his case. Marie did however cooked and invited Peter over for dinner but she left the dinner table with her feelings towards him the same. Quotes * "I already lost everything...my marriage, my child. What are you going to do to me?" (season 2, episode 3) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Godfrey Family Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character